Angel and Buffy Reunion: Why are you here?
by AngelBuffyInfinity
Summary: Angel and Buffy run into each other. What happens? What if buffy was working for the F.B.I. at the time?


Buffy The Vampire Slayer & White Collar Crossover

**Buffy and Angel Reunion Why are you here?**

**Chapter 1**

I have decided that im going to work for the F.B.I. Ever since the Sunnydale callasps I been lost maybe this will be good for me. Well here it goes my interview. I was heared that my interview whould be with Peter Burke. He is very- well known in this city. Well here goes nothing.

I knock on Peter's door.

Miss Summers take a seat.

Oh please call me Buffy Buffy said as she toke her seat.

Well I looked over your file and its very colorful Peter said.

I have made a lot of mistakes in the past but I have changed im not the same person I was. And some of the stuff was proven to be false.

I understand. You got the job it shows you are a very-well known fighter.

Yes I am. Do I have to carry a gun?

Yes you do. Why? What your problem with guns? I was shot once by this guy who wanted me dead. HE killed one of my friends too. Ooh I didn't know Im sorry. But you have to its processor. Ok, when do I start working. Now and you worlk for me. Got it? Buffy nods her head in agreement. Peter dismisses her.

1 hour later…..

We got a suspect in custody. Summers your coming with me to get the hang out telling when there lying Okay Buffy says following peter. Peter and Buffy walk into the suspect room. Angel Buffy whispered so only peter and angel chould hear. Buffy Angel says susprised. What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA. I was I am. I actually came to visite you. So how willow, Xander and giles. Wil is well still will and Xander still hates is still british. Buffy laughs lightly. How about Cordy and Doyle. Dolye and Cordy are actually dating. Really? Angel noddes his head. Peter watched the interaction between the two. It was ofvios the used to be close but something happened. Buff how do you know him? And why are yo calling him Angel? Well we dated on and off for 4 years and I called him angel because that is his name. Buffy phone rings. Hello buffy says picking up her phone. Hello is this Buffy summers The nurse asked. Yes. Why? Willow Rosenburg is in the hospital. There a 50/50 chance she will survive. You need to get here now call all her family. Okay. Bye. Buffys says tears falling rapitly. Buffy Angel asked walking over to her. Angel puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns around and sobs into his cheast. Shh shh it okay it will be okay. What happened? Wil is in the hospital buffy says and then starts sobbin into his neck breathing in his unique and confroting scent. How about I take you to the hospital. Okay. Im sorry but can I come back tomorrow Angel asked a shell shoked Peter. Sure of course. What happened? Angel looks at buffy for approve to tell him. Buffy noodes holding on to angel as if her life depended on it. Her best friend is in the hospital. Thre is a chance she wont survive. Okay go you too. Buffy tries to walk but her neas callasps underneath her. Before she falls Angel catches her and is holds her in his arms bridal style. Do you want me to call Xander and the others. Yes I don't think I can buffy says between sobs. Angel calls Giles first. Giles is everyone with you. Yes we are all here. Can you put it on speaker Hes asked. Angel whats going on? Is buffy hurt? No…. but is everyone there. Willow is in the hospital. Gasps were heard all around. Where buffy? Um…. she's right here meet us at the hospital Angel says stepping into the elevator. Hold the elevator! Neal shouted. Thanks. Buffy snuggled depper into angel's cheast. So how did you two meet? You seem close Neal said obviously jelous. Ooh um long story Angel says. Elevator dings and angel walks to the sewer intrence. After 10 minutes angel finally carries a sleeping tear streaked buffy. Angel Xander says as he carries in buffy. Hey any new yet? No we have not had any news says giles cleaning his glasses. Okay Angel says taking a seat with buffy still in his lap. Family of Willow Rosenburg? The Doctor asked. Buffy nudges buffy waking her up. They looked up at him with hopeful face.

She is stable right now. But she is in a coma. They longer she stays there the less likely chance she will ever wake up. You can all visit her two at a time. The doctor said, sad he had to break this news.

Ok thank you doctor Giles said, as he saw nobody would be able to talk. Buffy do you and Angel want to go first? Giles asked. Yes please. What room is Willow Rosenberg in? Buffy asked the nurse with flawless blonde hair. Let me cheek oh here it is room 234. Thank you Buffy says tugging angel's arm to get him to go.

They both enter Willows room silently. Oh god Willow Buffy says bursting into tears. Angel grabs her and hugs her. Rubbing smoothing circle on her back. Buffy breathe in angel's scent how she loved the unique scent. Buffy crying dies down. Hey Wil Buffy whispered. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. But I swear when I find who did this I will make them pay I promise.

Hey willow its Angel angel said holding buffy. I just want you too know that we might have not known each other well but. I will find this person or thing and make sure they suffer Angel said with determinative.

Angel can you stay with me tonight? Buffy asked trying not to cry. Sure and I will come to work with you tomorrow. Thank you so much Buffy said letting tears fall. Buffy and Angel both fell into her bed. Buffy cuddled up against angel's neck. Angel what if… Never mind Buffy said. No buffy what is it? What if willow doesn't wake up.

Don't think like that willow is strong she will. Thanks Angel. Anytime Angel says kissing her forehead.

Next Day….

You ready Buffy? Angel asked after she got dressed for work. She was wearing her pink silk suit. You look beautiful. Thanks Angel lets go. Angel and Buffy walked until the reached the F.B.I building. Ready? Angel asked buffy. Yes lets do this.

They went inside the elevator and clicked 23. Angel Buffy said letting tears drop. Shh Shh it will be okay. Willow will be okay. Angel said wiping away Buffy's tears. Ding. Okay were going buffy said stepping out hesitantly. Hi Diana Buffy said as she enters. Hey Buffy Peter wants to see you. Okay thanks.

Buffy knocks onto peter door. Come in Peter says. Hi peter I have your suspect downstairs if you need him. Oh I was actually going to ask how you were. I'm okay-ish but I will be okay. Okay then lets get your friend to question him. Peter says jumping up from his chair.

Your angel right? Peter asked angel. Yes I am. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Okay Angel says, following him. Buffy tears are starting to from so, angel discreetly grabs buffy hand for confront.

Okay well angel, what were you doing at that warehouse? Following a lead for a customer Angel said handing him his card. We help the helpless Peter says muttering Funny to himself. Call the number if you don't believe me. Okay I think I will.

Peter takes out his phone and dials the numbers. Ring, ring,ring. We help the helpless this is Cordelia how may I help you? This is special agent Peter Burke. I have Angel in custody with my colegy buffy summers. Buffy there? Can I speak to her? Sure.

Buffy? Cordy asked. Hey cordy. How have you been? Heard you and doyle are going out. Yeah im great. Doycle is just…. So sweet. What going on with Angel? The found him in a crime scene where they found angel there but nobody elese. You know he didn't do it, right? Yes Cordy I know. But.. do you mind coming down here it might help.

Oh and Cordy? Yeah. Wil… Willow is in the hospital. Oh my god what happened? Is she okay? Umm… I don't know what happened but she is in a coma right now. They say the longer she stays there the worse it will be.

Oh my god we will be here by tonight. Could we stay at your place because it is not cheap. Sure I have seven bedroom. Just pick on? Okay, thank buffy. Bye Cordy. By buffy.

Buffy I finished. I'd say he is innocent. Oh thank god. Miss Summers how do yo know him? We used to date. Are relationship has always been complicated. What happened to your friend. Umm… She…. Um….


End file.
